You wish
by MistyCobainxx
Summary: The PPG have a girls day out, when they run into the RRB. BCXButch One shot! Oral lemon;3 BUTTERCUP X BUTCH FOREVER! Please read and Review:3


You WISH

A one shot BCXButch

HEY GUYS:3

Okiee, since I got really good reviews on the last story3:D YAY

I'm writing a one shot:P

I'm trying to build up the base for a new story, which I'll try to make really LOOONG:D

Okie, ON WITH THE STORY3

-M

Buttercup's POV

"You gotta admit, it HAS been ages since we've had a girls day, right? Eh?" Blossom nudged me as we sat on the couch.

"Yeah yeah." I chuckled.

"WHAT TO DOOO?" Bubbles chirped. When it came to girly shit, SHE was the Queen. The Queen of the Queen. I sighed loudly and watched as Blossom and Bubbles planned out the day.

"ITS ONLY 10:00 GUYS. Chill." I yawned. Too early.

"Shut up, BC." Bubbles smiled. I laughed to myself and plugged in my headphones, blasting loud music to keep me awake. I was wearing a Green tight tank top with "DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE?" written on it in black, with skinny jeans and my combat boots. I eyed blossom and Bubbles, who were respectively wearing a Red tank top and white skirt with heels, (BLOSSOM, OBVIOUSY) and a blue mini dress with white heels. (Bubbly Bubbles)

"OMG! We can catch a movie then! How about Love and other drugs?" Bubbles clapped her hands together.

"HELL TO THE NO!" I sprung off the couch.

"Um..then 'I love you like Crazy'?" Blossom suggested

"NO. CHICK. FLICKS." I growled

"OKAY FINE. Was hard enough to convince you to do everything else, BC. YOU get to choose the movie, happy?" Bubbles said, still making sure nothing would ruin this day.

"Overjoyed." I smirked.

Butch's POV

"CANT WE RAID THE MALL?" I laughed

"Sure!" Brick sprung up, "Then we can catch a movie."

"LOVE AND OTHER DRUGS?" Boomer smiled. Brick and I turned to him, our faces blank.

"You've really gone soft since we became good." Brick held the bridge of his nose.

"And you've become the smarty pants with the hots for pink." I winked at Brick

"You've…well….Naah, you're still the immature 5 year old."

"If you're suggesting I'm still bad, then yes. IM BAD." I smirked.

"Oh yeah, and don't act like you're not dreaming about Buttercup every night." Brick winked.

"Tch, I'm not."

"Uh Buttercup, i-I love you," Boomer imitated me.

"THAT'S IT!" I tackled him and we started rolling on the floor, fighting and laughing.

Buttercups POV

"Black again?" Blossom smiled, as she got her nails painted a light pink at the parlor. Bubbles sat next to me, getting her toes and nails painted blue. My toes and nails were getting painted black. They had green, but not dark green. So I was back in black.

"Where to now?" I smiled, feeling refreshed after getting myself makeover-ed. If that's even a word. Hahahaha.

"Umm….SHOPPING!"

"HOT TOPIC!" we all said at the same time, then burst out laughing.

"That was insanely scary, and girly. YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" I laughed at Bubbles and Blossom, and we headed on the other side of the mall, towards Hot Topic.

After buying Shane Dawson's "Period Cup" shirt and some more awesome stuff, we headed for the movie.

"I CANT BELIEVE WE'RE WATCHING MEN IN BLACK 3" Bubbles complained

"I think it'll be interesting!" Blossom smiled

"AND FUCKING AWESOME!" Blossom and Bubbles smiled at how happy I was.

"Look who it is." We heard a voice and spun around to see the boys standing there. I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"Hi Boomie." Bubbles waved, and Boomer smiled shyly.

"Hi Brick." Blossom blushed, Brick itched his neck and smiled.

"YO DICKHEAD." I laughed. Butch growled, "DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING RUIN THIS MOVIE FOR ME."

"I'll just make it better." Butch winked. I made gagging motions. Brick, Blossom, Boomer and Bubbles laughed, and Butch fumed.

"LETS GOOOO" I pulled Bubbles and Blossom away from the boys.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I whispered to Bubbles halfway into the movie.

"Okay, but hurry." She smiled, stuffing her face with popcorn.

I got up and made my way out of the cinema, towards the bathroom.

"Hey Butterbabe." Butch stood infront of the bathroom door.

"Get OUT of my way, Bitch" I growled

"Naaah." He smirked. He laughed, letting his bangs fall over his gorgeous forest green eyes. GORGEOUS? Oh Lord, what gotten into me?

"Wjhatcha thinkin' about?" He leaned forward.

"101 ways to kill you." I laughed and shoved past him. He yanked me, and shoved me into the ladies bathroom, which was empty, and locked the door.

"UGH. WHAT?" I grunted.

"I just want a little taste of you" He winked

"HOW ABOUT A KNUCKLE SANDWICH?" I growled

"Ooh, feisty" He waggled his eyebrows, and shoved me against the wall. He lowered his mouth to my ear, and murmured

"I like feisty"

My body tingled by the sensation.

"You like that, don't you?" He went on. I trued struggling, but it was no use.

"I bet you're still a virgin."

"You wish" I chuckled. He thought I was innocent, little did he know I lost my virginity AGES ago.

"Oooh, nice BC." He laughed, "But you've never tried oral?"

"Plenty of times." I shoved him, he didn't budge.

"Really? Try me."

"You wish."

"I do, I admit it. NOW DO IT." He shoved against me.

"No way." I grumbled, although I was tempted to show him I'm not a little girl, and I CAN rock his world. Did I just think that? Eugh. I stared into his eyes. The forest green eyes.

"Chicken. You're all clean. You haven't done NOTHING before." He laughed. I went red, HOW DARE HE?

"You want proof?" I growled

"Naah, I know you. YOU SUCK"

"THAT'S IT!" I growled and shoved him against the wall. I crouched down on my knees and yanked his pants and boxers down. This was gonna be one hell of a ride.

"Holy shit. WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT?" He panted, leaning against the wall. I stood by the sink and washed my face.

"Told you, I'm a natural." I winked

"Hot damn, I have GOT to get more of you."

"You wish." I winked, fixed my shirt and left the bathroom.


End file.
